1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a Schottky barrier diode including a wide bandgap semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, semiconductor devices (semiconductor power devices) are mainly used in systems within the fields of power electronics such as motor control systems and power conversion systems, and such application has attracted most of the attention of the practitioners and scholars as to the application of such devices.
For example, FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1 discloses a Schottky barrier diode employing SiC. The Schottky barrier diode includes: an n-type 4H—SiC block-shaped substrate; an n-type epitaxial layer growing on the block-shaped substrate; an oxide film formed on a surface of the epitaxial layer and partially exposing the surface of the epitaxial layer; and a Schottky electrode formed in an opening of the oxide film and performing Schottky junction for the epitaxial layer.
In addition, FIG. 8 of Patent Document 1 discloses a vertical metal-insulator semiconductor (MIS) field effect transistor employing SiC. The vertical MIS field effect transistor includes: an n-type 4H—SiC block-shaped substrate; an n-type epitaxial layer growing on the block-shaped substrate; an n-type impurity region (a source region) formed on a surface layer portion of the epitaxial layer; a p-type well region formed adjacent to two sides of the n-type impurity region; a grid oxide film formed on a surface of the epitaxial layer; and a grid electrode opposite to the p-type well region and separated by the grid oxide film.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-79339
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-9797